


Day One

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is my internet connection i do waht i want
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “Aku ngerasa lupa sesuatu, deh. Tapi gak inget apaan.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Semacem sekuelnya You're on My Mind | Basically word vomit maka dari itu gak akurat, gak riset, dll dsb

Wonwoo berjalan nyaris sempoyongan ke arah tempat tidur sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas permukaan empuk. Punggungnya terasa pegal sehabis kelamaan duduk. Dia kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di nakas, menggelendot di sisi suaminya yang sedang membaca berkas di tablet.

“Lieur banget abis bacain tulisan ceker ayam mahasiswa,” keluh Wonwoo. “Kamu gak istirahat? Katanya ada sidang pagi?” Wonwoo duselin kepala ke dada Junhui, yang kemudian mengusap rambutnya perlahan, meski matanya tetap tertuju pada dokumen yang dia baca. 

“Tiga halaman lagi, yeng,” jawab Junhui. Wonwoo menunggu Junhui selesai sambil bengong, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang perlu dia lakukan besok. Materi untuk kelas udah siap, slide udah komplit, nilai kuis tinggal dimasukin. Pulangnya mungkin dia mesti belanja dulu sebelum jemput eneng alias Meixing alias Mirae, putri semata wayang mereka, dari tempat penitipan. Bunyi klik pelan terdengar di sudut, ruangan mereka langsung meredup. Junhui sudah mematikan lampu dan balik duselin Wonwoo.

“Besok ngajar jam berapa?” tanya Junhui sambil menguap.

“Jam setengah sepuluhan. Kamu sidang jam berapa?”

“Sembilan. Sans aja, sih. Paling suruh standby dulu di kantor ngecek-ngecek berkas apalagi yang kudu dibawa,” Junhui lalu menarik selimut agar tubuh mereka berdua tertutupi, “Met tidur, babiku.”

“Ih, mau bobo tuh berdoa, bukan bersumpah serapah,” ujar Wonwoo bete-bete gemes. Junhui cuma cekikikan di sebelah.

“Panggilan sayang,” ujar Junhui.

“Met bobo, Junhuinya Wonwoo. Tuh, aku santun, kan?”

“Udah, bobo. Nanti gatel-gatel kebanyakan keju gini.”

**

Malam semakin larut, dan kamar mereka semakin sunyi. Tapi Wonwoo malah boro-boro merem. Cuma badannya aja yang capek. Ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang melegakan dan belum selesai dalam harinya, berakibat dia glondang glundung gelisah di kasur, “...Yeng,” panggil Junhui, “Kamu pengen jadi Wonwoo goreng tepung apa gimana?” gumamnya sambil mengantuk.

“Aku ngerasa lupa sesuatu, deh. Tapi gak inget apaan.”

“Pajak udah dibayar?” Junhui coba ikut merunut.

“Udah, lah. Udah tanggal segini. Listrik, ledeng, udah. Kartu kredit?”

“Udah, kemarenan,” Junhui menyahut. Keduanya lalu menggumam bersama-sama. “Tukang benerin loteng ongkosnya udah lunas kan yeng, kemaren?”

“Itu juga udah,” dahi Wonwoo berkerut. Dia merasa sangat perlu mengingatnya, karena rasa-rasanya itu beneran penting. “Apa aku belom beli makanan kiloannya si Nunung? Tapi emang masih banyak, kok?”

“Besok aja, kali, Won,” Junhui memperbaiki posisinya di kasur, “Eh iya, ranselnya eneng yang warna merah itu aku taruh di-” pasangan suami-suami itu langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur, melotot seraya berhadapan, kemudian berseru dengan kompak;

“Besok eneng sekolah!”

**

“Neeeng, bangun!” Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar putrinya, menemukan si gadis kecil masih lelap memeluk bantal hiunya sambil ngiler, “Ayo neng, nanti telat. Ini kan hari pertama,” Wonwoo mengguncang bahu putrinya perlahan, yang mau tidak mau jadi terusik dan akhirnya bangun.

“Kartunnya udah mulai, ya, yah?” gumam eneng, memicingkan mata melihat ayahnya yang duduk di sudut tempat tidur.

“Kartun gimana? Hari ini kan eneng sekolah,” sahut Wonwoo. Eneng lalu cuma menggosok matanya dan malah tidur lagi, memeluk bantal hiunya lebih erat. Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napas seraya membopong eneng keluar, sementara Junhui cengengesan dengerin kelakuan putrinya dari dapur. Dia sendiri sudah selesai bersiap, udah pake baju kerjanya, cuma plus celemek aja karena mesti masak bekal buat suami dan anaknya. “Untung aja aku ngajar bukan jam 7,” gumam Wonwoo. Dia menggulung celananya dan mengguncang tubuh putrinya lagi untuk bisa cukup sadar supaya bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. “Ayo neng, bawa bebek-bebekannya nanti aja pas mandi sore,” ujar Wonwoo. Eneng yang akhirnya bangun cuma manggut-manggut sebelum dia menghampiri kotak mainannya, setengah sadar menyeret kakinya sendiri ke kamar mandi.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Nunung," eneng memberi salam pada Nunung metal, si kucing belang oren yang lagi berjemur sambil merem diterpa matahari pagi.

**

“Bapak olesin, ya rotinya. Eneng mau pake ovaltine apa stroberi?” tanya Junhui seraya meraih pisau roti dan mulai mengoleskan mentega. Eneng bergumam sebentar, mengayun-ayunkan kaki dengan mimik serius seperti sedang memikirkan perdamaian dunia. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan;

“Opaltin!” seru Eneng. Junhui lalu menyiapkan sarapan putrinya itu dengan senang hati, sementara Wonwoo, yang akhirnya juga sudah berpakaian rapi karena dia baru mandi dan bersiap sehabis beres ngurusin eneng, gabung sama mereka di meja makan. Wonwoo lalu menuang kopi yang udah disiapin Junhui.

“Jadi,” Wonwoo menarik napas, “Hari ini sebelum kita berangkat kerja, kita anterin eneng dulu. Tunggu sampe dia masuk, baru kita jalan, deh!”

“Kartunnya gimana, yah?” eneng mengerjapkan mata. Junhui langsung mencolek hidung putrinya dengan gemas.

“Heleh, kamu tiap hari nonton dari yutup, juga, pake hp bapak,” eneng langsung manyun. “Nanti juga nonton. Tapi eneng hari ini mesti sekolah. Emang eneng gak seneng? Kan udah beli ransel boboi boy sama kotak makan baru,” Junhui mengacak pelan poni eneng yang akhirnya balas tersenyum.

“Ayo neng, selesaikan makannya. Bentar lagi mesti berangkat,” Wonwoo meneguk sisa kopinya sampai habis.

**

Junhui udah di mobil manasin mesin sambil nunggu Wonwoo yang masih bantuin eneng pakai sepatu. Gak lama kemudian, keduanya naik ke mobil. Wonwoo duduk di samping Junhui sementara eneng duduk manis di belakang. “Bekal udah, yeng?” Junhui melirik Wonwoo.

“Udah tuh, di tas anaknya,” Wonwoo memasang seat belt.

“Maksudku bekal ayah Wonwoo,” Junhui terkekeh, memundurkan mobilnya dan memutar setir untuk ngeluarin mobil dari garasi.

“Oh, kalau itu tentu saja sudah, Kakanda Junhui,” jawab Wonwoo usil.

“Syukurlah jika demikian, Adinda Wonwoo-ku yang lebih muda satu bulan tujuh hari,” Junhui lalu turun sebentar buat nutup garasi. Mobil mereka kemudian melaju pelan menuju sekolah eneng yang gak sebenernya gak gitu jauh dari situ. Cuma komplek sebelah aja. Hari ini naik mobil karena ini hari pertama eneng dan tentunya sekalian berangkat kerja. Junhui dan Wonwoo sebenernya udah mempertimbangkan untuk mengikutkan eneng sama jemputan sekolahan, tapi mungkin baru bisa terwujud bulan depan. 

**

Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, sekolahnya eneng rame. Banyak orang tua yang juga nganterin anaknya di hari pertama. Spanduk besar berwarna-warni terpampang mencolok menyambut kedatangan anak tahun ajaran baru. "Neng, gandeng bapak dulu, ya," ujar Junhui, dan eneng langsung menggamit tangan bapaknya dengan patuh. "Nih, ya, neng. Nurut apa kata bu guru, jangan mau diajak ngomong orang dewasa yang gak neng kenal di luaran. Terus, nanti pulang dijemput ayah atau bapak, ya," si bapak mewanti. Eneng cuma manggut-manggut kayak boneka dashboard, entah beneran didengerin atau nggak.

"Kalo ada yang usil sama neng, bilangnya apa?" Tanya Junhui.

"Bapakku jago wushu dan ayahku ban hitam taekwondo," jawab eneng hapal, tapi tetiba si bapak ngeloyor ke tempat lain. Eneng langsung melirik ayahnya.

"Mau lidi-lidian," eneng menarik kemeja Wonwoo, menunjuk salah satu mamang jualan yang udah mejeng di deretan deket pintu keluar.

"Masa pagi-pagi udah makan gituan? Nanti mules, kamu, neng," jawab Wonwoo, tetiba merasa perlu mencari suaminya yang sempat hilang tapi ternyata udah dateng sambil nyemilin lidi-lidian pedes. Wonwoo langsung tepok jidat. "Dasar kamu, nyontohin yang gak bener," Wonwoo manyun seraya tangannya terulur mengambil lidi-lidian yang disodorin Junhui. Baru aja pasangan suami-suami itu meleng dikit dari anaknya, terdengar suara eneng yang tau-tau udah aja godain gadis kecil lain.

"Matahari panas, hati aku dingin...tapi di dunia ini bagiku cuma kamuu," eneng joget dan meraih tangan gadis kecil itu lalu mengecup punggung tangannya, membuat pipi bulat anak itu merona. Junhui dan Wonwoo langsung aja menghambur ke ibu si anak yang keliatan cengo liat kelakuan eneng. 

Junhui dan Wonwoo membungkuk kompak, "Maaf ya bu, anak kami kurang sopan," si ibu yang akhirnya sadar dari cengo cuma ketawa.

"Gak apa, pak. Si cantik namanya siapa?" Si ibu menatap ke arah eneng yang udah gandengin putrinya begitu saja.

"Dijawab, atuh, neng," Junhui mengusap kepala eneng. Tepat saat itu, hp di saku Junhui bergetar, dan Wonwoo, seolah itu adalah reaksi yang alami, langsung aja pasang muka judes. Gimana nggak, kerjaannya Junhui sebagai pengacara itu udah macem orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Apapun itu, Wonwoo berharap Junhui inget kalo momen hari pertama eneng sekolah adalah momen sekali seumur hidup. "Bentar, yeng, janji," ujar Junhui sebelum permisi angkat telepon.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" kata Wonwoo ke eneng.

"Nama aku Wen Meixing alias Jeon Mirae," jawab eneng fasih. 

"Wah, kok nama kamu banyak?" Tanya si temennya yang masih digandeng eneng.

Eneng manggut, "Iya, soalnya bapakku penganut 2 in 1," Wonwoo langsung nyolek bahu eneng.

"1 plus 1 neng, kalo 2 in 1 mah sampo," Wonwoo mengoreksi. Tapi eneng dengan cuek langsung melirik gadis kecil yang sedari tadi dia gandeng.

“Kalo kamu namanya siapa? Aku panggil ayangbeb aja, ya?”

Wonwoo dalam hati langsung facepalm. Bocah genit gini nurunin siapa, sih? “Maaf ya, bu, anak saya suka gitu,” ujar Wonwoo. Si ibu cuma ketawa.

“Gak apa, ayo nak, kasih tau nama kamu,” si ibu menatap anaknya lembut.

“Hanbyul,” anak itu menggumam malu-malu. Eneng geleng-geleng kepala, mulutnya berdecak dengan dramatis.

“Hmm, namanya cantik. Kayak kamu.”

Wonwoo cuma bisa ngurut dada.

**

Terpantau Wonwoo dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 30 menit sudah; kenalan dengan kepala sekolah, terus semacem ketua geng orang tua murid, lanjut tuker-tukeran nomer hp, dan tidak lupa langsung dimasukin untuk join groupchat orang tua murid. Wonwoo cuma bisa cengengesan sambil mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk langsung mute grupnya setahun nanti. Anak-anak udah mulai baris untuk masuk ke kelas, sementara Junhui kayaknya masih belum selesai teleponannya.

“Yeng,” Junhui menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan. Cengiran di wajahnya. Waonwoo udah tau apa artinya. Pasti dia mau diduain lagi.

“Gak, aku bakal di sini sampe eneng masuk sesuai janji, kok. Tadi aja ada klien agak rese dan curhat kepanjangan. Makanya lama,” Junhui menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, mengayunkannya perlahan depan belakang. “Kamu mellow gak, sih?”

Wonwoo terkekeh, “Iya, sih. Keinget dulu akrobatnya kayak apa ngurus dia. Mana tadi dia genit banget sama murid-murid cewek…” Junhui cuma ketawa. Eneng emang anak bapak Wen sejati.

“Terus nanti gedean dikit, alay, deh.”

“Oh ya, aku jadi inget rambut man bun kamu waktu jaman kuliah,” Wonwoo tersenyum.

“Tapi ganteng, kan? Kamu juga rambut poni lempar sampe tuh leher tengleng,” Junhui nyolek pipi Wonwoo. “Terus nanti eneng masuk rebel phase. Nanti kalo dia bangkang dan durhaka kita kudu sepakat dulu mau ngutuk dia jadi apa.”

“Ikan pari?” Wonwoo ngasih ide.

“Ribet yeng, kudu cari tempat ngelonjor buat buntutnya,” Junhui ngelus dagu. “Enaknya kutuk jadi apa ya?”

“Hm, gimana kalo nanti dia durhaka, kita kutuk aja biar dia jadi anak yang penyayang, pinter, sukses dan berguna bagi masyarakat?”

Wonwoo dan Junhui langsung saling menoleh dan mengarahkan finger gun ke satu sama lain. Mereka cekikikan berdua seolah dunia milik mereka sementara yang lain ngontrak dengan kamar mandi di luar. Junhui lalu terlihat menghela napas dan menunduk, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Wonwoo sambil membungkuk.

"Yeng, ma’aaaaap banget. Ma’aaaaap."

Wonwoo langsung tersentak, tangannya menutupi mulut dengan dramatis, "Aku mau dimadu?? Kamu ngeduain aku???"

Junhui cuma nyengir dengan penuh rasa bersalah, merogoh sakunya untuk kasih kunci mobil sama STNK ke Wonwoo, "Kamu aja yang bawa mobil, aku kayaknya mesti naik taksi karena mau ketemu klien deket sini, lanjut langsung ke PN."

Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut gemas, "Ya udah, aku juga udah biasa kok, ditinggal…" dia lalu merasakan Junhui mengusap rambutnya.

"Kalo sidangnya nanti gak ngaret dan rampung tepat waktu, aku minta cuti setengah hari dan samperin kamu ke kampus," Junhui berkompromi.

"Kalo emang gak bisa gak papa Junnie...nanti kamu capek…" Wonwoo menunduk lesu. Junhui lalu memegang bahu Wonwoo.

"Bisa, aku usahain banget. Ini hari yang penting buat kita bertiga. Nanti tunggu aku, ya."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Dia paham dengan pekerjaan Junhui walaupun dia gak bisa menyangkal kalo dia sedih karena sering dinomorduakan. Tapi Junhui selalu berusaha untuk berkompromi dan Wonwoo sebenernya seneng banget mengetahui bahwa dia bisa percaya Junhui selalu berusaha dalam hubungan mereka.

"Iya, ditungguin ya, Junnie."

**

Junhui tentunya ngibrit dari sekolahan naik taksi ke arah coffee shop tempat si klien menunggu, yang dikiranya cuma akan jadi sesi konsultasi yang singkat, malah berujung si klien menganggap dia terapis. Arlojinya udah menunjukkan jam 8:25 dan Junhui tentunya langsung menghitung berapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk sampe ke PN. Dengan agak haha hehe, Junhui perlahan melipir pergi dari kliennya dan bergegas untuk pergi. Duduk sambil goyangin kaki di dalem taksi dan ngeliat foto-foto eneng pake seragam yang dikirim Wonwoo. Jam 09:04, Junhui cuma bisa facepalm. Dia bergegas membayar dan turun dari taksi, lari menuju ruangan kemudian menemukan rekannya, Yanan, malah masih duduk di luar.

"Pas banget bang, baru aja dikasih tau kalo sidangnya diundur ke jam 11," ujar Yanan ceria. Junhui gak tau dia mesti seneng apa sedih mendengarnya. Seneng karena tandanya dia gak terlambat hadir, tapi juga sedih karena kemungkinan janjiannya dengan Wonwoo terancam ngaret. "Sans aja, sih bang, udah tinggal ketok palu."

Junhui lalu ngedeprok lemes, "Naaan lu tau gak gua berasa jadi lelaki omdo tiap kasih harapan sama Wonwoo. Ini gua udah usaha on time, adaaaa aja kejadian."

"Berantem, bang?" Yanan memperhatikan.

"Gak, cuma guenya aja yang gak enak mulu jadinya sama dia. Dia maklum, iya. Dia terima. Tapi kan gue gak bisa terus-terusan kayak gitu? Gue gak mau dia ngerasa kalo dia gak penting," Junhui menyibak rambut.

Yanan manggut-manggut, "Lo juga bang, workaholic banget sih. Cuti lah, ke mana gitu."

"Iya ini gua cuti nih, ntar. Udah bilang ke Bang Heechul kalo nanti gue setengah hari."

Yanan tersenyum, menepuk bahu Junhui, "Mangat ya, bang."

Jam 11 mereka masuk, dan jam 12:30 lebih sedikit, sidang selesai. Junhui langsung jalan cepet keluar ruangan, "Tenang bang, nanti gua yang bikin report!" Yanan melambai pada Junhui yang kasih jempol ke dia dan langsung nyetop taksi lagi untuk pergi ke kampusnya Wonwoo. Alias kampus mereka dulu.

**

Wonwoo tersenyum seraya melihat para mahasiswanya keluar dari kelas. Dia mengecek hp tanpa berharap apapun, tapi malah ada pesan masuk dari Junhui, bilang kalo dia nunggu samping air mancur. Wonwoo langsung mesem sendiri, rasanya udah lama banget gak dapet text kayak gitu. Waktu mereka masih pacaran, siapapun yang selesai kelas duluan akan nunggu di bangku deket air mancur. Wonwoo lalu bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan turun.

Dari jauh, Wonwoo udah bisa liat sosok Junhui. Udah ngelepas jasnya dengan tas selempang diletakkan di sisinya, sambil main hp tentu saja. "Masnya ini kok…mirip mantan saya, ya?" Wonwoo membuat Junhui mendongak.

"Wah iya, masnya juga mirip loh, sama mantan pacar saya," Junhui ikutan. Wonwoo langsung bales nyubit pipi suaminya, “Bekalnya udah dimakan?”

“Udah, tadi sebelum kelas mulai aku malah laper. Kelasku hari ini cuma 2, jadi sekarang udah selesai semua. Makan siang di luar, yuk? Tapi jemput neng dulu abis itu kita belanja. Kamu yang nyetir, ya!” Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian diraih Junhui. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah parkiran, menyusuri tempat-tempat yang dulunya familiar bagi mereka perlahan terlihat asing. Junhui kenal Wonwoo umur 19 tahun lewat insiden pecel lele - sandal jepit, di usia yang sama nembak Wonwoo pas di hari ulang tahunnya. Junhui tahu kalo dia saat ini adalah bapak-bapak pertengahan 30an dengan 1 anak, tapi menyusuri tempat di mana banyak kenangannya bersama Wonwoo pernah berlangsung, membuatnya merasa seperti berumur 19 tahun lagi.

“Apaan mesem-mesem gak jelas,” Wonwoo menyadari ekspresi Junhui.

“Loh? Emangnya gak boleh seneng pas lagi jalan sama pembawa tulang rusuk aku? Aduduh!” Wonwoo langsung nyubit pinggang Junhui.

“Kayaknya aku gak usah makan siang, deh. Udah kenyang digombalin soalnya,” Wonwoo manyun. Junhui cuma cekikikan.

**

Dua bapak-bapak itu turun dari mobil dan menemukan sekolah udah sepi. Mereka mempercepat langkahnya karena kepikiran pasti eneng udah lama menunggu. Tapi mereka kemudian ketemu ibu gurunya eneng yang justru lagi beres-beres dan taman main yang sudah tak ada seorang anak pun di sana, "Eh, Pak Wonwoo? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Lah, si eneng kan belum dijemput, bu," sahut Wonwoo. Bu guru langsung diem, mukanya pucet.

"Pak, tadi si eneng pamit sama saya, katanya udah dijemput."

Junhui dan Wonwoo langsung saling melirik.

**

“Gak bakalan terlalu jauh,” ujar Junhui. “Kalo rute jalan kaki eneng tuh taunya indomaret doang.”

Wonwoo sibuk ngescroll handphonenya, “Aku lagi tanya di GC orang tua murid,” dia menjilat bibir. “Duuh si eneng nih bener-bener,” Wonwoo gak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Junhui lalu mengusap bahu Wonwoo.

“Cari dulu aja, tadi bu guru juga mau bantu nyariin,” Junhui menenangkan sambil mulai menjalankan mobil. Kendaraan mereka melaju perlahan sembari keduanya memperhatikan sudut-sudut jalan dan berharap anak mereka akan muncul. Tapi sama sekali gak ketemu. 

“Yaaah Junnie, ibu-ibu pada bilang mereka balik duluan dan terakhir masih liat eneng,” Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir.

“Mending naro mobil dulu kali ya, Won? Baru kita keliling komplek nyari dia?”

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

**

Eneng; ditemukan ngedeprok di ubin teras rumah sambil elus-elus Yang Mulia Nunung Metal di pangkuannya. Masih dengan seragam dan ransel di bahunya. Junhui dan Wonwoo langsung saling memandang, sebelum keduanya menghela napas lega dan bersandar lemes ke sandaran jok mobil.

Junhui tahu mereka berdua emang udah gak muda lagi, dan ini terbukti karena mereka ngerasain capek lahir batin abis mengira kalo kehilangan anak karena si anak memutuskan keluyuran tanpa bilang orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Wonwoo minta maaf ke si bu guru karena eneng udah membuatnya kuatir, dan eneng, yang sekarang udah pake setelan baju rumah lagi nangkring sambil menyuap masakan kreasi bapak Junhui.

“Terus, eneng kenapa malah balik duluan?” Wonwoo mulai menginterogasi.

“Kalian lama,” mulut eneng muncratin butiran nasi.

“Kan udah dibilang tunggu. Gak sopan ngeloyor gitu, neng. Kasian bu guru jadi kuatir sama kamu,” lanjut Wonwoo. Eneng cuma manyun.

“Eneng hebat, berani pulang sendirian. Tapi kan bapak, ayah, bu guru, mikirin keselamatan eneng. Lain kali tunggu aja. Ya?” Junhui menasihati, mengusap rambut eneng. Eneng cuma mengangguk pelan. Pipinya masih penuh nasi.

“Iya, yah, pak.”

“Bener? Gak ngulangin lagi, ya?” Wonwoo menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi eneng yang kemudian dia uyel-uyel. “Hadeeeeuhhhh semoga eneng jadi anak yang sehat, bahagia, pinter, penyayang, suksessss,” Wonwoo mengutuk jengkel. Junhui cuma ngakak.

**

Kelar mandi sorein eneng dan dia sendiri juga mandi, Junhui gabung ikut rebahan di tempat tidur sama Wonwoo. Emang sih, hari ini dia cuti setengah hari sementara Wonwoo cuma ada 2 kelas ngajar, tapi rasanya gempor banget.

“Tau gak sih, pas tadi eneng ilang,” mulai Junhui. “Aku ngerasa ubanku nambah.”

“Sama,” gumam Wonwoo. “Baru hari pertama udah kayak gini,” dia lalu berbalik menghadap Junhui, “Capek, tapi seneng banget, deh.”

“Kenapa?”

“Soalnya aku mengalaminya sama kamu,” Wonwoo senyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Junhui, sebelum kemudian pintu mengayun terbuka.

“Ayah, bapak, neng tadi disuruh gambar binatang, tapi kak Nunung gak mau diem,” Eneng menggendong Nunung yang kelihatan meronta.

Junhui dan Wonwoo langsung rebahan lagi, bengong sejenak menatap plafon diiringi suara ngeongan Nunung Metal yang tidak rela menjadi model.

**

**Author's Note:**

> \- nulis ini dan be like??????? are children supposed to speak like that or????  
> 


End file.
